The proposed study explores the impact, feasibility and applicability of workplace strategies to reduce work/caregiving conflict that arises when working parents simultaneously maintain employment and care for their children with asthma. Specific aims of the two year study include: 1. Describe the specific work/caregiving conflict involved with providing adequate care to a child with asthma while meeting work expectations. The understanding of work/caregiving conflict and identification of helpful workplace strategies will be informed by a telephone interview of 127 single, largely minority, low income working parents who care for children with asthma identified through the claims records of a union benefit fund that serves hospital workers in New York City. 2. Compare the impact of three workplace strategies to reduce work/caregiving conflict on caregivers' perceived health, well-being, job satisfaction and the effectiveness of the care they provide. Using a randomized experimental design and qualitative techniques, the study will assess the impact on outcomes for participants receiving workplace support through Existing Services (ES), Information for Empowerment within the Organization (IE) or Advocacy Case Management for Active Accommodation (ACMAA). Analysis of pre- and post-implementation measures of outcomes, monitoring differences due to attrition, and using multiple data sources will contribute to the understanding of for whom, and under what circumstances, each workplace strategy is most appropriate and the feasibility of implementation. 3. Develop a manual that specifies the steps to identify single parents' need for IE and/or ACMAA, helps case managers and single parents determine when IE may be enough to reduce work/caregiving conflict or when ACMAA might better reduce conflict and, describes a plan for negotiation and implementation of accommodations when parents select ACMAA. The manual will permit a larger test of effectiveness and guide development of useful services for union membership. The study targets an underserved population which disproportionately experiences the negative challenges of caring for a child with asthma. It will help single, low income, primarily minority parents, who are often without resources, to maintain their own health and well-being, and better manage the demands of their children's illness, while meeting the necessity of sustaining productive work to ensure an income, availability of health insurance and access to services. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]